


Harlem

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот драббл написан до ежегодной гарлемской сходки по мотивам твиттер-эпопеии, когда Джонни сначала обещал  бороться за мир во всем мире, если он выиграет голосование в Improv on Ice, а после победы написал, что любит Эвана. Жаль, что Эван взял и не явился в Гарлем, но я все додумала сама и заранее=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlem

На ковровой дорожке творилась привычная суматоха. Эвану хотелось надеть темные очки, и не столько из-за режущих глаза вспышек фотокамер, сколько от желания отгородиться от назойливого мельтешения журналистов.  
\- Эван, Эван! – окликнула его слегка визгливым голосом хищная брюнетка.  
Эван дежурно улыбнулся и направился к ней, и, только подойдя ближе, заметил Вейра, которого до этого загораживал оператор с массивной видеокамерой. Джо должен был пройти гораздо раньше Эвана, но, как всегда, задержался сказать пару слов, раз уж выдалась такая возможность, и покрасоваться в приталенном пиджачке перед объективами. Он кивал, внимательно слушая молодящуюся журналистку, благодарил и явно собирался закончить интервью. Давешняя брюнетка цепко ухватилась за его рукав.  
\- Эван! Пожалуйста, совместное фото!  
Вейр вскинул брови и, освободив руку, отошел к обклеенной логотипами стенке, замер, вопросительно взглянув на Эвана, и продолжил смотреть глаза в глаза, но теперь во взгляде явно читались вызов и насмешка. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Эван кивнул, подошел ближе и, склонившись, негромко, так, чтобы его слышал только Вейр, произнес:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это только ради мира во всем мире.  
Он развернулся, встал рядом, обняв Вейра за талию, и уставился перед собой. Джонни хмыкнул и бросил на него кокетливо-озорной взгляд:  
\- Я так и подумал. Спасибо за поддержку кампании.  
\- Всегда рад помочь.  
\- А чего сразу не ответил?  
\- Не имею привычки отвечать на признания в любви в Интернете.  
\- Как? Я был не первый, - хохотнул Вейр, прикрыв рот холеной ладонью.  
\- Сучка, - восхитился Эван и широко искренне улыбнулся в камеру.  
\- А то, - пропел Вейр, закидывая руку Эвану на плечо.  
\- Спасибо! Снято, - крикнула брюнетка, и узкая ладонь Джонни тут же соскользнула с плеча, расслаблено проехавшись по спине.  
\- Я тоже скучал, - бросил на прощание Эван и направился к катку, мысленно уговаривая себя не оборачиваться. Спину до сих пор жгло прикосновение Джонни.


End file.
